rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hozuki Mamori
'Character First Name' Mamori 'Character Last Name' Hozuki 'IMVU Username' MamoriKuzuryu 'Nickname (optional)' N/A 'Age' 11 'Date of Birth' 08/31 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Kirigakureian 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Mamori is missing her left eye, she is covering this by using her headband. 'Affiliation' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status' 'Personality' Mamori has a very cold and indifferent personality, she cares little for anything except herself. She is not very social and likes to keep to herself. Due to traumatic events in her childhood she is neither very trusting. When she eventualy starts to trust someone it is easier for her to plant her trust in woman over men due to her past. ''Her cynical attitude makes her lacking in emotion as such she responds to most situations with sarcasm and irony. Mamori prefers to be in the company of woman over that of men. '' '''Behaviour Mamori is a very cold person, she shows little emotions and as she instead reacts with sarcasm and irony. 'Nindo (optional)' N/A 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' The Hozuki Clan is a group of ninja originating from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' N/A 'Advanced Nature' N/A 'Weapon of choice' Mamori's weapon of choice is a tanto blade. 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hydrification_Technique C-Rank http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hiding_in_Mist_Technique D-Rank http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Silent_Killing C-Rank 'Allies' TBA 'Enemies' TBA 'Background Information' Mamori Hozuki Was born in Kirigakure into the Hozuki family in the very early years of Shusui's reign. Only after a few years after her birth Mamori's parents started training her to become the greatest assasin. She grew up learning hidden ninja techniques of the Hozuki Clan. She was raised strict, uncompromisingly harsh and more or less ruthless. As her growth in skill increased and Mamori grew up She started becoming mentaly unstable, the pressure of her parents way of teaching and the shut out enviroment she was in she finaly snapped at the age of 15 where she utilized her skills tought by her parents to murder them. After the event peace fell in on Mamori, the mansion was quiet and none to force her to do anything or torture her if she failed. The only thing that seemed to be logical for Mamori was to burn the mansion to the ground, which she did. Leaving the burning mansion behind she walked into the night towards the city, non came to see what was going on but they knew, they all did, rumours of the mansion being haunted, sacreligious noises echoing from the mansion at all hours of the day, none dared to come close. Nothing felt better for Mamori then to purge her past with fire. To never return to that wretched place. She rented a small house in the middle of Kirigakure, but due to her past demons she ended up seeking refuge in the bottom of a glass, making her forget what once was. As she was striding down the street in the middle of the night she saw someone, an old aquaintence, someone she never tought would dare to set foot into the village ever agian, as she spotted him she walked past him, slowly. trying to avoid attention. Not very sucsessfully. As his gaze came upon her she ran, not very far as that night she had been out "seeking refuge" as almost every night, she stumbled and fell, as she got up she refused any contact the man tried to make. She looked at him with a glare and just. Left. Went home. Hoping that she would never see him agian. Boy was she wrong. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Hokage Heki Senju